


Work Bitch

by goingsooncheol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, badly written office sex, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingsooncheol/pseuds/goingsooncheol
Summary: Jumin is stressed and Yoosung is fucked (literally).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN FOREVER AHA

Yoosung whimpered quietly as he stood in front of Jumin’s office door, as reluctant as ever to go in. He was just able to take his break when Jumin called him to come to his office immediately and the fear of what Jumin could possibly want settled in Yoosung’s stomach heavily. With a sigh, Yoosung turned the knob, finally, and shuffled into Jumin’s office.

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could before speaking, “Yes, Ju—ah, um, Mr. Han?” It’s been a few weeks since Yoosung has started interning here, but he still can’t get used to calling Jumin in such a way. He’s complained before in the messenger that it felt weird, and despite everyone’s encouragements for Jumin to only require him to call him that in the presence of others, the stoic man refused and insisted that Yoosung refer to him as Mr. Han at all times while at work.

“You are a minute and a half later than the expected arrival time, Intern Kim.” Jumin’s eyes were dark, and Yoosung knows it’s not because the older male is angry and that makes him clench his hands tighter together. rendering him unable to decide whether he should keep looking at Jumin or direct his gaze downwards. Much like him, though, he ended up alternating between both, which brought a smirk to Jumin's face, unknowingly to Yoosung. “Come here.” Jumin said after the short pause, and his smirk only grew as Yoosung scurried to the front of his desk.

Jumin got up and made his way around the desk to Yoosung who very visibly tensed up at the action, but he melted soon after Jumin gently grabbed his chin and turned Yoosung’s head towards him. The younger gulped, the fear that settled in the pit of his stomach from earlier quickly replaced by growing anticipation. Jumin chuckled before bringing Yoosung’s face closer to his, ghosting his tongue across the younger’s lips before kissing him deeply. The hand that Jumin had on Yoosung’s chin traveled across his jaw towards the back of the younger’s head while the other snuck downwards to Yoosung’s lower back to pull him closer. Yoosung moaned softly while wrapping his arms around Jumin as well, lightly grinding his growing erection against Jumin’s leg.

Breaking apart, Jumin pulled back to undo Yoosung’s bowtie so that he could hastily open his shirt and access the blond’s pale neck. Jumin wasted no time in marking Yoosung’s skin; sucking and biting all while reveling in Yoosung’s attempts at keeping his volume to a minimum.

“Jumin hyung—” Yoosung whined, grinding even more desperately at this point. Jumin huffed before biting Yoosung’s neck hard and pulling his hair, causing the other to moan loudly.

“What was that?” Jumin breathed against Yoosung’s lip, dark eyes staring hard into half-lidded purple ones.

“M-Mr. Han,” Yoosung bit his lip as Jumin ground his knee upwards into Yoosung’s crotch before lifting him onto the desk. “p-please, we don’t h-have much more time—ah!” Yoosung threw his head back as Jumin began sucking and biting on his nipples while working on undoing both of their pants. For a moment, Jumin pulled back to remove his own clothes and retrieve a condom and some lube, but the sight of Yoosung panting and shaking from arousal already made him pause. The darkening red marks on the younger’s neck and chest fired him up even more and he moved quickly to get the items that he needed.

“Ya, get down and take off your boxer briefs,” Jumin ordered as he expertly lubed up his fingers (making sure not to get any on his documents or the floor). Yoosung did as he was told and shakily got down from the desk and pulled his boxer briefs down and off, compliantly turning around and bending over when Jumin maneuvered him to do so. Jumin grabbed one of Yoosung’s cheeks with his clean hand and spread it, allowing him a clear swipe of a lubed finger across Yoosung’s eager hole. Yoosung gasped and flinched from the coldness of the gel, but then immediately stuck his ass out further for more. “You want it that bad?” Jumin teased, and if Yoosung wasn’t so focused on trying to get fingered right now, he would have been shocked.

“Mr. Han, please, I need it,” Yoosung whined once more, and Jumin could really listen to the younger whine forever. Whether he was whining or whimpering in a sexual setting or not, it always sounded erotic and managed to make him more aroused than he ever should be from whining. “Please finger me—hard.” Yoosung breathed out that last part and Jumin’s cock twitched in response.

Jumin groaned and brought his finger back to Yoosung’s hole, circling it around the rim a few times before pushing it in. The sounds Yoosung made as Jumin quickly pushed his finger in and out were something between choked out, high pitched moans and sighs of pleasure. The process of adding fingers was a slow one since Yoosung wanted more and more and Jumin wanted nothing more than to tease the younger until he really was a mess. He knew their time was limited, but he couldn’t help it. His stress got too high and this felt too great to let it end so quickly.

Jumin was three fingers deep into Yoosung when there was a knock on the door. Both of them froze with the realization that Yoosung didn’t lock it, but Jumin was (somewhat) confident that no one would just waltz in without his okay.

“Mr. Han? I came to report your schedule for tomorrow like you’d asked.” Jumin sighed, more so at himself than anything, but he cleared his throat while hooking his fingers, intentionally making Yoosung yelp and squeeze around him.

“Ah, I apologize, but can you come back later,” Jumin replied while picking up his pace. Yoosung propped himself up so that he could look back towards Jumin, but the older was more focused on watching his fingers disappear inside of his hole.

“Um, are you okay, Mr. Han? Are you sure you—”

“Come back later.” Jumin said with finality and there was a soft “okay” that was ignored because Jumin was pulling out his fingers and prepping his cock with the condom and more lube and Yoosung was shivering once more from Jumin’s commanding tone. It’s almost embarrassing how much he loves when Jumin talks like that and how much he wants to be ordered around in that very same tone at all times.

“Yoosung,” Jumin starts, the head of his cock rubbing slowly against Yoosung, purposefully slipping into his hole every now and again before slipping back out and continuing rubbing. Yoosung resists the urge to grind his hips backwards. He can’t stand anymore teasing, especially not after they almost got caught.

“Y-yes, Mr. Han,” Jumin lightly trailed his fingers up Yoosung’s spine and down again, only to wrap around to his front to trail up to his neck. Jumin’s grasp was light, of course (he couldn’t get too rough at the office), but Yoosung bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut from just the thought of it anyways. Jumin wasn’t done yet, though, as he bent down and breathed into Yoosung’s ear for a few moments before finally speaking.

“You ready, baby?” Yoosung nodded furiously, trying his hardest not to cum, and almost failing. Jumin smirked at the shiver that ran through Yoosung’s entire body, placing a kiss at the nape of the younger’s neck while his thumb stroked the side of it. Yoosung’s mouth fell open as Jumin began to finally press into him; the older’s cock was the perfect size, decent in length and thickness, and Yoosung wanted to cry even though this is nowhere near the first time he’s had Jumin’s cock in his ass.

Jumin wasted no time in thrusting into Yoosung at a quick pace after the slow push in and the short pause for adjustment and the blond was more than grateful. Yoosung was also grateful for Jumin’s quiet but continuous grunts and moans that filled his ears and the tiny kisses that were pressed into his neck and back as Jumin began to thrust even quicker.

“ _Y-Yoosung, fuck, baby,_ ” Jumin moaned out into the back of Yoosung’s neck, his hand that was wrapped around the front of Yoosung’s neck tightening slightly. Yoosung whimpered and ground his ass backwards in momentum with Jumin’s thrust, his desperation to release becoming even more apparent now.

“ _Mmmm, M-Mr. Haaa....!_ ” Yoosung trailed off, resting his head on Jumin’s shoulder, his breathing heavy and moans getting louder. Jumin’s thrust were getting more frantic and his light kisses turned into slightly harsh bites all over. “Ju—min, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Yoosung whined and bent over across the desk. Jumin’s hand snaked down and grasped Yoosung’s cock, stroking frantically, occasionally teasing the head and the slit.

“Me too, baby, me too, let’s come together,” Jumin grunted into Yoosung’s ear, causing the blond to shiver violently before coming into Jumin’s hand. Yoosung’s high-pitched moans and whines along with his squeezing around Jumin managed to pull the other over the edge. Jumin’s hip stalled after one last hard thrust as he came and a low, guttural moan sounded into Yoosung’s ears for a final time.

The two stayed like that for a short moment, panting harshly and leaning over Jumin’s now messy and sweat-slicked desk. Yoosung caught the time on Jumin’s clock in the corner of his eye and gasped.

“Jumin! Ah! I mean, Mr. Han!” Yoosung exclaimed while lifting himself up, forcing Jumin to comply with him even though he very much wanted to go to sleep now. “You have a meeting very soon! Get up and help me clean!” Yoosung whined, holding back a moan as Jumin slips out of him. Jumin huffed and ran a hand through his hair while he slipped off the condom, tying it up before tossing it into the trash bin under his desk.

“How troublesome,” He mumbled under his breath, pulling out the wet wipes he started keeping after he initiated these acts. Yoosung frantically pulled out a handful to wipe himself down and Jumin’s desk while Jumin was still lazily wiping his hands free of the other’s cum.

“It’s your fault, honestly! I’m never allowing this again, I swear!” Yoosung complained and pouted while now dressing himself, throwing Jumin’s clothes at him to encourage him to hurry up and get ready. When he finished, he rummaged through Jumin’s desk for the air freshener before spraying some here and there. “This really is troublesome though, aish.”

“It’s fine, the assistant will deal with whatever happens if I’m late.” Yoosung started to reply, but decided against it. It wouldn’t do him any good to remind Jumin that he lost the most capable assistant he could ever get, especially since Jumin was pretty much ready now and he didn’t want to give the man another reason to want to strip down.

“Let’s just get going,” Yoosung sighed, throwing away the used wipes into the secret trash bin under Jumin’s desk and putting the freshener back in the drawer it came from. “My whole break, gone, seriously.” The younger whined while pushing Jumin out of the room after making sure their appearance was no different than normal.

“I think you spent your break pretty well,” Jumin teased, a smirk gracing his face. Yoosung blushed and sputtered, hitting Jumin’s back lightly while continuing his complaining and whining all the way to the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> would jumin ever call yoosung baby? who knows but it's hot af right
> 
> twitter: @inuzukamingyu  
> curiouscat: @inuzukamingyu  
> nsfw twitter & curious cat: @goingsooncheol  
> aff: jcheolsoo (request info [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1253152))


End file.
